onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Anton
}} Anton is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He was once the most fearsome giant of them all. He is now the last of his kind and swears revenge against all humans for the death of his species. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Anton arrives to dinner with his brothers and a harp falls out of his pocket, Arlo realizes that he's been in the treasury again looking through human artifacts and Abraham crushes the harp, much to Anton's dismay. He then runs away from the dinner table and climbs down the beanstalk, down below, he is approached by Jack and James, the former of which gives him a mushroom from Wonderland which will temporarily shrink him to human-size. Anton thanks the two of them and heads into a bar with them where they make nice and tell him that he's their friend. When James is hassled by a knight, Jack explains that James and his father owe a lot of money to a neighboring kingdom, and asks if Anton can help. The giant explains that he has lots of treasure back home, enough to pay off the kingdom's dept, and Jack thanks him, calling him a hero. Anton is next seen gathering up some treasure from his castle when he is approached by Arlo, who realizes he's doing it for the humans. Anton makes clear that the humans are nice and his friends and that he's leaving his brothers to go and live with them. Soon enough, Jack and James arrive at the castle and reveal that they were merely pretending to like Anton in order to get their hands on some magic beans. Anton is told to salt all of the land and destroy the beans in order to stop the humans from taking them and he does so as Jack and James kill his brothers with their poison swords. Arlo kills Jack and James flees the castle with a sack full of treasure, but not after Arlo is stabbed with one of the swords. As he dies, Arlo gives Anton a plant that will be able to grow magic beans, but Anton says that he can no longer grow beans there as he made the soil infertile. Arlo suggests that maybe one day he will find a new land, before dying. From this moment on, Anton swears eternal vengeance on humans. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} The Giant (Anton) is disturbed by the sound of someone clanging a large object against a metal shield, he angrily runs out of his castle to see Captain Hook who taunts him with the idea of killing a human. The Giant attempts to kill him but Emma Swan, who is standing on the shoulder of the statue nest to him, throws powder made from poppies in his face which he inhales and soon passes out from. Emma and Hook go into the treasury in order to find a magical compass that can help them travel between lands. As they search, the Giant wakes up and runs into the treasury to get them. As he runs, rubble from the ceiling falls onto Hook and Emma attempts to run, however, the Giant catches up to her with ease and swipes down with his hand. Soon, he is holding the blonde and squeezing her, trying to kill her, she professes that she's trying to save her son, asking him if he has a family. He tells her that he does not as humans killed them all, before Emma bites down on his hand and he drops her. The blonde runs again and this time picks up a sword from Jack's skeleton, she uses the sword to cut through a tripwire which causes a cage to drop from the ceiling and trap the Giant. Emma keeps him at bay with the sword which she figures is dipped in some sort of poison and she eventually feels pity for him. He ends up giving her the compass and she walks away, but when she does so, he breaks free, He lifts a rock and throws it, making a hole in the wall, telling her that he owes her one favor for not killing him and that that favor is letting her escape. Emma reminds him that she could have killed him twice, in the trap and when he was knocked out, she asks for a second favor and he tells her to name it. The deal is that when Emma chains Hook up, that the Giant set him free after ten hours, to give her a head start as she escapes with the compass that he too seeks. The Giant fulfills his deal and lets Hook climb back down the beanstalk, however, Hook manages to steal the Giant's magic bean that he keeps around his neck, saying that he always keeps a souvenir of his "conquests". ("Into the Deep"/"Queen of Hearts") }} Mary Margaret, David and Leroy are taken aboard Captain Hook's invisible ship by the pirate himself where they discover Anton sleeping in a cage, having been brought to Storybrooke and shrunken to human-size by Cora. Mary Margaret unlocks the cage and wakes Anton up, however, he takes one look at David and attacks him. Mary Margaret draws her bow and arrow on Anton and he flee, assuring the prince that this is not over. He is later seen wondering the streets of Storybrooke, confused by cars and technology, and soon finds his way into the woods where he is approached by Regina. He warns her to stay away but she assures him that she wants to help him, being no fan of the prince herself. She gives him a bar of mushroom, one that will make him grow to his normal size, and Anton eats it, returning to his former glory. Regina tells him to go and kill the prince, stating that the mushroom's affects shan't last forever and Anton is next seen by David, Mary Margaret and Leroy terrorizing the town. They attempts to negotiate with him and Mary Margaret points out that he helped her daughter, Emma. He demands to see her but she is conveniently out-of-town and Anton believes they are lying and chases them through the streets. David soon tries to negotiate with Anton, offering his own life for the town's safety, and the giant takes this offer. At this, he jumps towards David, making a large hole in the Earth, and the affects of the mushroom wear off, meaning he shrinks back to human-size. David gathers up the townspeople in order to help Anton out of the pit which he is now hanging over from a sewer pipe, but Anton suggests that he let himself fall. David talks the giant out of suicide and helps him out of the hole, thus gaining his trust, and Anton heads to Granny's Diner with his new friend. Whilst there, he reveals that he has a cutting of beanstalk that will be able to grow magic beans which can take them back to their land, and Anton begins to farm this crop along with the dwarfs. When they plant the beanstalk, Leroy gives Anton an axe which gives him the name of "Tiny". }} Mary Margaret and David drive Emma out to see the magic bean crops which are revealed to have been charmed by Mother Superior so that an invisible barrier resides over them, meaning that the town doesn't know what Anton and the dwarfs are up to. Anton is very happy to see Emma and they begin to converse. She wonders why he's so small and he explains that it's a spell Cora bestowed upon him, but that he likes it. Soon enough, Leroy approaches them and tells the former giant to "quit lollygagging" as they have work to do. Leroy returns to the crops, as does Anton, who notes how much dwarfs love to work. Later, David, Mary Margaret, Anton and the dwarfs pull up outside Granny's Diner. They hop off the truck after a hard day of work before heading inside, where Leroy says that Tiny's buying. Anton is surprised by this and Leroy tells him that new guy always buys, despite Anton saying that he hasn't any money as they head inside. After David and Mary Margaret leave, Regina uses magic to trace their tire tracks back to the harvest, where she discovers the magic beans are being grown. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 213 01.png Promo 213 04.png Promo 213 05.png Promo 213 06.png Promo 213 08.png Promo 213 09.png Promo 213 14.png Promo 213 15.png Promo 213 18.png Promo 213 19.png Promo 213 20.png Promo 213 21.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Centric Characters Category:Giants